startrekfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Eclipse/ Chapter 3
Chapter 3 Ziranne walked down the corridors to her quarters swiftly, still not believing what she had heard in the mission room. Jem'Hadar rebels? Killing the President of the United Federation of Planets? It was total crap.'' "But what if it wasn't?"'' Ziranne shook her head in irrirritation. She would have to deal with it in the morning. What she needed now was a good night's rest. As she walked down the halls, Ziranne noticed a somewhat tall, bald man- evidently a Starfleet captain- reading something on a data pad. The captain smiled and nodded to her as a greeting, then went back to reading. Ziranne nodded back, and kept on walking. She had no time to be chatting. Tomorrow would be a long day and she needed all her strength. ______________________________________________________________________________________ "You killed my wife," Jarem practically spat at Crell Moset. "So what if I did?" Moset shot back. "She was collateral damage." "Collateral damage?! You murder millions of people and you dare say they were collateral damage?!" Jarem glared at Crell Moset and continued, "I should kill you right now. But I'd rather you live the rest of your bloody days remembering all those people you killed 'in the name of science'." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ziranne shot up in bed yet again, sweat pouring down her face. Yet another memory mixed in with dreams. What was happening to her? Was Gradnak trying to take over yet again? "Why resist?" Gradnak asked Ziranne. "Sooner or later you will break. You might as well kill him now while you have the chance." "No... no... I won't listen to you!" Ziranne replied, trying to push Gradnak out of her mind. "Get out of my head!!" She hadn't realized right away she had screamed this out loud, but that didn't bother her once she did. The Trill woman clutched her head in her hands and her fingernails dug into her scalp as she sobbed quietly. _________________________________________________________________________________ "Ziranne? Ziranne Kaz?" "Huh, what?" Ziranne snapped out of her train of thought, startled. She was thinking about her memory- or rather, nightmare- from last night as she and Bashir talked in her quarters. "I asked you three times," Bashir spoke, "are you ready to board the U. S. S. Vibrant?" Ziranne nodded in response, stuffing one last shirt in her pack. "Let's go." Bashir exited the quarters, followed by Ziranne. "And I'm afraid Mr. Garak is coming with us," the genetically engineered doctor told the Trill in an almost teasing manner. "Of course," muttered Ziranne as the two went down the hallways to the U. S. S. Vibrant. "I'm surprised no one has ejected him out of an airlock yet." "Is that you or Gradnak talking?" Bashir asked suddenly. Ziranne stopped in her tracks at that. "What?" "I asked if that was you or Gradnak talking. I remember reading that Gradnak developed a hatred for Cardassians when his wife was killed by Crell Moset." "Stay out of my personal life," Ziranne spat, immediately regretting it. "Sorry. I was just trying to help." ________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories